The invention relates to a method as well as an apparatus for the purification of untreated water that is polluted with substances, especially dissolved organic carbon compounds, that can be biologically and adsorptively removed, especially for the preliminary purification of chlorine-free drinking water as a preliminary step for the production of high-purity water from which minerals and salts have been completely removed.